marvelfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Loki Laufeyson (Ikol) (Maa-616)
Loki (kutsuttu myös nimellä Ikol) on alkuperäisen Lokin uusin reinkarnaatio. Historia :"There's still that '''gravity'. What people expect. But... birds feel gravity, too. And acrobats, and dancers. And they dive and swoop and tumble anyway. Loop the loop, walk the wire... do tricks. Nah. No more evil. Mischief, now. That's still got legs."'' :― Loki, ''Loki: Agent of Asgard'' #17. Ennen kuolemistaan Tyhjyyden käsissä Asgardin piirityksessä, Loki kehitteli suunnitelmia vapauttaakseen itsensä kohtalon kahleista. Hän sai Helan poistamaan hänen nimensä Helin kirjasta, jotta hän kuolemisen sijaan syntyisi uudestaan täysin uutena "Kid Lokina". Voidin käsissä kuoltuaan hän kuitenkin kuoli iäksi, eikä kukaan uusista Lokeista voisi olla se sama kuin alkuperäinen. Ikol thumb|Loki muuttaa vanhemman itsensä kaiun Ikoliksi.|200px|left Kun Kid Loki ratkaisi arvoituksen, hän päätyi salattuun kammioon josta löysi vanhemman itsensä kaiun. Henki paljasti, että hänen kuolemansa ja uudelleensyntymänsä olivat osa mutkikasta juonta, jonka Loki oli kehittänyt ennen kuolemaansa. Palatakseen hänen täytyi ensin kuolla. Kun se oli tapahtunut, henki välitti nuorelle Lokille viestin: aiemmassa inkarnaatiossaan Loki varmisti, että pahuuden uhka kestäisi ikuisesti myös hänen ollessa poissa, ja että tämä henki oli tullut auttamaan poikaa niinä vaikeina aikoina. Kid Loki ei kuitenkaan halunnut olla osallisena tähän, vaan hylkäsi ehdotuksen ja muutti vanhemman itsensä kaiun harakaksi. Hän nimesi linnun Ikoliksi ja teki hänestä apurinsa. Kid Loki, joka oli päättänyt olla tulematta menneisyyden itsensä kaltaiseksi, ryhtyi seikkailemaan saadakseen Thorin ja kaikkien muiden luottamuksen. Näihin seikkailuihin kuului Maailman sydämen piilottaminen jotta Galactus luovuttaisi sotansa Asgardia vastaan, Midgardin Käärmeeltä pelastamisen auttaminen, Thorin herättäminen kuolleista, Daimon Hellstromin auttaminen ihmisten pelastamisessa Painajaiselta, auttaminen sodassa Manchester-jumalten aknssa ja Thorin ja Leah'n auttaminen Surturia vastaan. Ikol ei kuitenkaan pitänyt uuden inkarnaationsa pyrkimyksistä olla oma henkilönsä uudella luonteella. right|80px|thumb|Ikol paljastaa juonensa. Surturin tappamisen jälkeen nuori Loki oli viimein saavuttanut muiden vaikeasti tavoitettavan luottamuksen. Silloin Loki ja Leah löysivät Daimonin Leah'n luolasta, ja Daimon kertoi Mefiston saaneen käsiinsä Pelonkruunun. Loki mietti olikohan hänet petetty, ja huomasi Ikolin kadonneen. Leah puolestaan käski Lokia lopettamaan teeskentely, sillä he molemmat tiesivät "Ikolin" olevan olemassa vain Lokin päässä. Loki lähti luolasta ilmoittaen, että saattaa olla poissa jonkin aikaa. left|200px|thumb|Ikolin ensihetket nuoren Lokin ruumiissa. Kohdatessaan Ikolin jälleen tämä kertoi Lokille, että oli pyytänyt Telleriä antamaan tiedot pelonkruunusta Mefistolle, jotta hän voisi hallita kaikkia helvettejä, ja ainoa tapa pysäyttää juoni ja tuhota kruunu olisi tuhota tämä Lokin inkarnaatio ja antaa Ikolin ottaa vallan hänen ruumiistaan. Ikol antoi Lokin käydä kolme keskustelua ennen loppuaan, muttei paljastaa mitään. Kun Loki oli lähettänyt Leah'n turvaan Lokilta itseltään, ja onnistumatta yrittänyt saada Brünin tuhoamaan hänet ja Thorin tappamaan hänet mikäli hän muuttuu pahaksi, Loki kohtasi viimein menneisyyden itsensä. Hän kysyi, mitä tapahtuisi sen jälkeen, kun Ikol ottaisi hänen kehostaan vallan, ja Ikol kertoi Pelonkruunun katoavan ja kaikkien elävän turvassa ja onnellisina. Loki tunnisti tämän valheeksi ja kertoi ettei vanhempi Loki (Ikol) voisi koskaan muuttua, sillä muut eivät sallisi sen tapahtua. Kid Loki oli kuitenkin muuttunut, ja täten Ikol oli hävinnyt pelin. Loki otti harakan käsiinsä, söi sen ja ilmoitti voittaneensa silloin, kun Ikol otti vallan hänen kehostaan. Uusi Loki otti sarvipäisen päähineensä käsiinsä tuntien heti syyllisyyttä nuoren Lokin tappamisesta. Nuoret Kostajat kokoon Kun Loki sai tietää Wiccanista, nuoresta sankarista, josta on tuleva kaikkitietävä Demiurgi, Loki päätti manipuloida häntä. Loki tavoitti ulottuvuuksien välisen parasiitin nimeltään Äiti, ja teki sopimuksen tämän kanssa. Hän huijasi Wiccania tuomaan Äidin tähän ulottuvuuteen loitsulla, jonka piti herättää henkiin Wiccanin poikaystävän Hulkkion adoptioäiti. Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Maan-616 hahmot Luokka:Nuoret Kostajat Luokka:Astonishing Avengers Luokka:Ei kaksoisidentiteettiä Luokka:Asgardilaiset Luokka:Jumalat Luokka:Mustat hiukset Luokka:Vihreät silmät Luokka:Seikkailijat Luokka:Vakoojat Luokka:Genderfluid Luokka:Mjolnirin arvoiset Luokka:Muodonmuuttajat Luokka:Jääjättiläiset Luokka:Odinin suku Luokka:Laufeyn suku Luokka:Nerot Luokka:Miekkailijat Luokka:Taikoja Luokka:Erillään asuva Luokka:Monarkit Luokka:Dark Council Luokka:Kosmiset Kostajat